


Escape Plan

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 700: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Upper Flagely.Warning(s):AU.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 700: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Upper Flagely. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Escape Plan

~

Severus’ mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard him.” Narcissa’s voice was steely. “We wish to escape the Dark Lord.” 

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Severus asked. 

“You don’t,” said Lucius. “But if it were, you’d be able to tell by reading our minds, would you not?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And you would allow this?”

“To keep Narcissa and my son safe?” Lucius scowled. “Of course.” 

Severus nodded. “And you?” he said to Narcissa. “Would you allow me to look into your mind to read your intentions?” 

Narcissa paled, but lifted her chin. “If I must.” 

~

“And you believe them?” 

“I Legilimised them.” 

Kingsley whistled. “This isn’t something I can decide. Albus is head of the Order.” 

“He’ll insist on payment.” 

“Or he may just help them to help them.” 

Severus snorted. “We’ll see.”

Sitting back, Kingsley regarded Severus for a moment. “What did Albus do to you?” 

Severus looked away. “There’s no time to discuss that now. The larger question is, where to hide them?”

Kingsley nodded. “I have an idea, although they will have to agree.” 

“I’m sure they will.” Severus recalled the desperation he’d seen in Lucius mind. “What’s your idea?” 

“Upper Flagely.” 

~

“This looks like a sleepy, retirement community,” said Severus, looking around. 

“Where better to hide?” Kingsley countered. “My great-aunt lives here, and, as she’s quick to tell me whenever I visit, nothing exciting happens in Upper Flagely.” 

“If the Dark Lord tracks Lucius and Narcissa here, things will get very exciting rather quickly,” Severus muttered. 

“Then we’ll need to ensure they are not tracked here.” Kingsley crossed his arms. “Be sure this isn’t a trap, Severus. I have family here. I don’t want them placed in danger.” 

“Understood.” Severus sighed. “What’s next?”

“We clear it with Albus.”

“If we must.”

~

After Kingsley presented the plan, Dumbledore turned to Severus. “And you’re willing to vouch for the Malfoys?”

“I’ve examined their…motivations, so yes, I am.” 

“Very well.” Dumbledore nodded. “We’ll require information, naturally, but if they cooperate, I see no reason we cannot proceed with your plan.” He smiled. “Upper Flagely is charming.”

“And if they have no useful information?” Severus asked. “Or they refuse to betray the Dark Lord?”

Dumbledore’s smile faded. “Then they should seek assistance elsewhere. Do you believe they’ll refuse?” 

“No.” Severus smirked at Kingsley. “I was just curious to see what your answer would be.” 

~

Once Dumbledore left the Upper Flagely pub, Kingsley sighed. “I knew Albus was ruthless, but—”

“Surprised?” Severus snorted. “Dumbledore’s the ultimate manipulator. Since he agreed to shelter the Malfoys, be assured he expects a lot in return.” 

Kingsley hummed. “We’ve a few minutes. Tell me what Albus did to you.” 

Eyeing his empty cup, Severus sighed. “I’ll need a refill for this.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Something tells me I will too.” 

Once they had new drinks, Severus leaned forward. “I’m telling you this not for sympathy, but because you need to know what kind of person Dumbledore is.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Proceed.” 

~

When Severus finished speaking, Kingsley was silent. “And they weren’t punished?” he finally asked, voice low.

Severus, on his third drink, laughed bitterly. “His pet Gryffindors? Please. Nothing got them more than the occasional detention, including my near death.” 

“Severus. I’m so sorry.” Kingsley clasped his hand and squeezed. “That must’ve been awful.”

The pulse of awareness that went up Severus’ arm made his breath hitch. He swallowed hard. “Thank you. And it was.” 

“So if Albus apologised—”

“He wouldn’t.” 

“But if he did,” Kingsley persisted, “you’d…forgive him?”

Severus snorted. “I wouldn’t believe him, so no.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Good.” 

~

Severus stared at Kingsley. “What?”

Kingsley hummed. “I fancy men who value themselves. I understand now why you don’t trust Albus, and I agree with your reasons.” 

“But?”

“No buts. Albus is focussed, to the detriment of people. He’s a decent general, but not the best friend.” Kingsley’s eyes hardened. “Lily, however, should know how much her defection hurt you.”

Severus tried to pull back. “I never said—”

“You didn’t have to.” Leaning in, Kingsley kissed Severus’ fingers. “I could tell. Now, shall we leave Upper Flagely?”

“And go where?” Severus whispered. 

Kingsley’s smile was sharp. “Where do you think?”

~


End file.
